


“(accidentally) broke into your apartment because i was drunk” au

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Series: Tumblr Prompts AU [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka





	“(accidentally) broke into your apartment because i was drunk” au

Yang pertama kali ada di pikirannya adalah: hangat.

Memasuki bulan September, biasanya dia butuh menyalakan penghangat ruangan atau paginya dia bakal menggigil kedinginan. Tapi kali ini, Enjolras tidak ingat menghidupkan heater kamar dan entah kenapa dia sudah merasa hangat.

Yang kedua ada di pikirannya adalah: ini hangat karena ada sesuatu yang memeluknya. Dan sesuatu itu bergerak begitu enjolras mencoba melepaskan diri.  _What the_ —

“— _Hnghh._ ”

Mata biru Enjolras melebar. Tangan orang asing itu menggerayang di pinggang Enjolras, menyusup ke balik elastis piyama celananya. Sesuatu yang basah menempel di tenguknya— _bibir_ , pikir Enjolras ngeri, si pembobol apartemen nista ini mencium lehernya.

“ _Ap’llo_. Stop. Ini masih pagi.”

Suara serak agak berat itu membuat Enjolras langsung menolehkan kepala. Jangan bilang—’ _R?!_ '—Benar saja, itu dia. Dan bukannya bangun, Grantaire malah bergeser makin merapat ke punggung Enjolras.

“ _Hmhh_. S’apa lagi memang?”

Enjolras menggeliat, memutar tubuh sehingga dia berhadapan dengan Grantaire sekarang. Pemuda yang sedang memeluknya itu bertelanjang dada, rambut hitam tumbuh lebat dari atas perut ke bawah pusar. Jambangnya tebal, seperti tidak dicukur berhari-hari. Sekali lihat, temannya ini lebih mirip pengemis jalanan daripada seorang pelukis.

“Dari mana kau bisa masuk?”

Satu mata Grantaire terbuka, hanya untuk dia tutup lagi. Lengannya melingkar di tubuh enjolras, menariknya mendekat. “Pintu masuk lah. D’ri mana lagi.”

“Kau membobol pintu apartemenkuku?!” Enjolras yakin dia sudah menguncinya tadi malam.

Kaki Grantaire bertaut dengan pahanya. “ _Mmh_. Dapat kunci dari ‘Ferre.”

 _Combeferre_. Tentu saja. Sekali lagi, Enjolras mencoba berkelit melepaskan diri. Tapi tangan Grantaire lebih cepat. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu memaksa wajah mereka hanya bersela beberapa senti. Enjolras mengernyit.

Bau alkohol. “Kau mabuk, R?”

“ _Hmm_. Minum-minum s’malam.” Dia memukul pelan kepala Enjolras, kemudian mengelusnya. “Jangan berisik, ‘Njolras. Tidur lagi. Ini hari M’nggu.”

Enjolras baru akan menyela—(Dia punya janji dengan teman sekelasnya jam sebelas, dia bilang mau menemani Cosette belanja jam satu, dia harus pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya)—saat telunjuk Grantaire menyentuh bibirnya, tanpa kata menyuruhnya diam.

“ _Shhhh,_ darling. Dan kau hangat.”

Oh,  _well_ , sekali ini sajalah, Enjolras memutuskan menghabiskan hari liburnya di tempat tidur.


End file.
